UNA NOCHE DE PASIÓN… UNA DESPEDIDA
by Maria-sama66
Summary: Que pasa cuando se juntan dos personas sin nada en común más que su amor escondido, después de una apuesta, una noche de pasión ocurrirá lo inesperado.


_**Resumen: Que pasa cuando se juntan dos personas sin nada en común más que su amor escondido, después de una apuesta, una noche de pasión ocurrirá lo inesperado.**_

 _ **Esta historia pertenece a 1827kratSN**_

* * *

Y ahí estaba gimiendo debajo de aquel cuerpo bronceado –tan perfecto- pensaba, mientras entre ese mar de sensaciones, encontró un poco de cordura y se dio cuenta que aún estaba usando el maldito vestido… no más bien un maldito cosplay de maid!

-Maldito- acabó de pronunciar y el ojiazul lo miró extrañanado- si ya estoy así… porque demonios … no lo haces … más fuerte-apenas podía hablar, lo único que necesitaba era sentir aquella oleada de placer que nublaba sus sentidos

-Exigente como siempre-pronunció el rubio con su voz ronca-si eso quieres- entonces tomo con ambas manos las caderas del azabache y profundizó las estocadas de una manera salvaje tocando el punto dulce de su acompañante

-NARUTO!-los gritos no se hicieron esperar el placer era tal que ni siquiera le importó gritar por más, no importaba quien lo escuchara ni siquiera le importaba si sonaba como una vil hembra en celo, quería más sensaciones quería correrse

-AAHH!- un sonoro grito por parte de ambos amantes inundó la habitación en la cual se encontraban, llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo y caían exhaustos por el esfuerzo

Pero ¿Cómo pasó esto?... la respuesta era simple, una apuesta perdida

Era la misma discusión de siempre, cada vez que se encontraban "por azares del destino" discutían por el más mínimo detalle, "TEME" y "DOBE" eran los insultos más utilizados entre ese par, hace ya muchos años que mantenían una relación bastante extraña debido a las diferencias en carácter que cada uno poseían, el rubio de ojos azules presidente de una enorme compañía heredada de su padre la cual no tenía principios muy honestos y el otro azabache, con ojos negros como la noche, un heredero sin herencia; por azares del destino la empresa que sería de su propiedad había caído en bancarrota cuando niño, haciendo de su vida un infierno hasta terminar como un perro callejero sin rumbo fijo haciendo cualquier cosa para ganarse la vida, disfrutando de una forzada libertad y una personalidad muy retorcida

Se habían visto varias veces cuando niños debido a la amistad que sostenían sus padres, pero después de ciertos acontecimientos se vieron separados definitivamente, o eso creían, hasta cierto día en donde un rubio de 25 años escapando de todos los problemas se refugió en un bar desconocido en medio de la ruidosa ciudad, ahí fue cuando hicieron contacto y en seguida se reconocieron, cada uno comentó un resumen discreto de sus vidas, compartieron un par de copas, rieron como hace mucho ninguno hacía, aclararon dudas y dejándose llevar por el alcohol en la sangre y la efusiva actitud de uno de ellos, terminaron en un hotel conscientes de que aquello no era más que una simple noche de pasión

-No te hagas ilusiones dobe- fue lo que salió de los labios finos del azabache en la mañana cuando ya se había vestido y se disponía a marcharse

-Tu actitud ha empeorado- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa tonta- pero me gustaría repetir

-Si quiero repetir-una sonrisa ladeada se mostró enseguida-si me da la gana… te buscaré

-Una respuesta seca no crees… teme-después de eso solo el sonido de la puerta a cerrarse rodeo el ambiente-pues a mi si me gustaría verte de nuevo – suspiró para sí mismo con desilusión ya que siempre gustó del orgulloso azabache

Esa fue la primera vez, pero no la última, se encontraban cuando el azabache estaba paseando y de repente chocaba con el rubio, o cuando el rubio salía de su oficina escapándose y el azabache justo estaba en el bar que él frecuentaba, así era todo, ninguno admitiría que esas "casualidades" no existían ya que al charlar para liberar un poco de frustración seguida de una sesión de sexo para liberar estrés terminaban riéndose, peleándose y por último el azabache desapareciendo por diferentes lapsos de tiempo, al final concordaron mensajearse cuando el azabache diera razones de permanecer en la ciudad y diera indicios de estar "disponible"

La última vez el azabache había desaparecido 3 meses, sin noticias sin mensajes sin nada llenando de desesperación a cierto rubio que moría de nostalgia, literalmente, ya que a pesar de la pésima actitud del otro , simplemente no podía odiarlo-Porque me enamoré de ese bastardo-resongaba en su cama, el liberalismo del otro lo ponía de malas, "Si quiero me acuesto con el primero o la primera que se me atraviese … tu no debes creerte exclusivo o algo así, soy libre y hago lo que se me de la gana, si quieres algo más desaparezco!… entendido, no pienso atarme a nada ni a nadie, dobe" esas palabritas le había dicho cuando el rubio en uno de sus encuentros insinuó el hecho de que debería quedarse en un lugar estable y porque no… con él, porque con un demonio! ÉL , NARUTO UZUMAKI, AMABA AL TEME, AMABA A ESE BASTARDO DE SASUKE, pero no el jamás se ataría, con un demonio, se estaba cansando de esa relación estúpida

Pero le gustaba sufrir en silencio y simplemente no volvió a tocar el tema y se limitó a seguir con sus citas repentinas

La mañana siguiente no tenía ganas de hacer nada, estaba devastado, pensó, pensó y se resignó después de todo ya hace 3 años que tienen esos encuentros casuales y ni una pisca de amor por parte del Uchiha, después de haber dormido unas horas más y cancelar todo el itinerario de ese día, "al diablo con el trabajo… me follaré al primero que se ofrezca … seguiré los pasos del bastardo, alcohol y sexo" esos pensamientos pasaban por la cabecita del rubio cuando sonó su celular, cuando lo vio sentía una mezcla de felicidad y rabia, justo cuando había decidido olvidar la devoción por el azabache este llega a arruinarle los planes, pero que más daba, le citó en la casa fuera de la ciudad que él había comprado ya que no quería ser molestado cuando estaba con el teme ese

-Por fin te apareces dobe, estaba pensando en irme ya- decía un azabache sentado en uno de los sofás

-Bonita manera de recibirme teme… por lo menos dime hola no?... ha pasado 3 meses-decía indignado, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a la maldita personalidad del otro, demonios le había extrañado y él ni pisca de cariño- por lo menos di "Hola Naruto como has estado estos 3 meses sin mí, me extrañaste? Yo sí"- decía moviendo las manos y haciendo una voz graciosa

-Jódete- fue la sincera respuesta del otro- si te vas a ponerte así, me largo

-Sin quieres hazlo, ese es tu lema no "solo hago lo que yo decida hacer"-decía el rubio, aunque se moría de ganas de besar y monopolizar al bastardo, puso su mejor cara de poker y se fue por unas bebidas a la cocina, gracias a Dios por la sirviente semanal mantenía el lugar siempre listo y limpio

-Y a ti que te pasa?-preguntó el otro-otra vez problemas con los proveedores dobe

-si- ni modo ahí iba de nuevo, el rubio se relajó, compartieron bebidas y se contaron un poco de las rutinas de cada uno, después de un ligero intercambio de información al rubio se le ocurrió algo para fastidiar al azabache y tal vez decidir quien estaría arriba esta vez, si porque la razón más importante de sus pleitos eran decidir quién sería el activo

-juguemos una partida de poker-dijo el rubio simplemente

-hmm… porque solo no te ofreces de pasivo y ya- dijo el de ojos negros restando importancia al asunto

-porque quiero algo más interesante- el otro le puso atención-si yo gano

-Serás el activo-le interrumpió-

-Bueno si pero… si yo gano no solo seré el activo, sino que harás lo que yo quiera por este día, y si tú ganas pues será lo mismo

-Un esclavo… suena interesante, bueno prepárate porque soy un amo muy exigente-decía el azabache arrogante como siempre

-Tomare eso como un Si

El rubio reía para sus adentros, ninguno de ellos conocía la habilidad en el poker del otro, así que Sasuke no sabía que Naruto nunca había perdido una partida, de algo le serviría las enseñanzas y engaños de sus dos maestros Jiraya y Tsunade con los cuales se pasaba apostando hasta dejarlos en ruinas, era bueno muy bueno en verdad y pronto el azabache lo supo, maldiciendo aceptó la derrota y se dispuso temeroso a preguntar las exigencias de su ahora dueño por un día

-Nos divertiremos hoy pequeñito jajajaja-Sasuke solo suspiro mientras un tic empezaba en su ojo derecho- empecemos… este día seré tu señor… así que cada vez que te ordene algo tu responderás… si señor!, vamos inténtalo- justo cuando iba a reprochar algo indignado, el rubio dijo con autoridad-sé un hombre de honor… tu aceptaste la apuesta

-Si- dijo el azabache planeando su venganza, y planeando que la próxima vez aplicaría sadomasoquismo y lo disfrutaría

-Si qué?

-Si… señor… sabes que me vengaré Naruto

-Hoy no soy Naruto soy tu señor… jajajaja y valdrá la pena-aunque muy en el fondo el rubio sabía que la siguiente vez que el azabache ganara él no podría caminar por una semana, bueno tendría que plantearse no perder nunca más-bueno ahora lo que sigue-lo miró detenidamente- tu vestuario!

-Vestuario?- o si, eso le daba mala espina

Después de un par de llamadas, discusiones, objetos volando Sasuke el orgulloso y nada dócil (a veces) Sasuke Uchiha se veía usando un "disfraz" de maid, un par de maquillistas y estilistas muy de confianza del empresario terminaron el trabajo, por Dios el azabache siempre tuvo una estructura delicada pero eso era increíble, parecía un muñeca de porcelana, el traje le sentaba bien, el maquillaje sencillo lucia de película y junto a una cinta en el cuello para ocultar la manzana de adán en realidad aparentaba ser una mujer, lo único que fallaba era el aura negra que desprendía el azabache mientras se veía en el espejo

-Te ves mejor de lo que pensé

-Me las pagarás dobe

-No te enoje … la pasaremos bien… mejor dicho me la pasaré bien-dijo el rubio dando un casto beso al azabache y alejándose inmediatamente percibiendo el peligro- bueno, bueno, ahora vámonos llego el momento de pasear

-Ni creas que voy a salir así

-Hoy soy el jefe, además con lo que llevas nadie te reconocerá

-…-el azabache lo azotaría la siguiente vez, pero era hombre de palabra y debía cumplir con el acuerdo y dependiendo de lo que pase pues pensaría en como torturarlo después

-Vamos no pongas esa cara de amargado… solo piensa que el sexo será intenso después- le dijo al oído mientras lo rodeaba y acariciaba el trasero por debajo de la falda que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, las cuales estaban cubiertas por las medias largas que llevaba

-No sabía que tenía fetiches como estos- dijo serio apartándose y mirándolo fijo a esos ojos azules que lo cautivaban siempre, aquellos que en ese momento notaba lujuria y cariño, haría cualquier cosa por ver siempre esa sonrisa boba, era la única razón para soportar las estupideces del rubio pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta

-Yo también lo acabo de descubrir

Naruto se dio el lujo de conducir su auto deportivo por las calles, después pasearse por los centros comerciales acompañado de su linda sirvienta, la misma que después de un tiempo al asegurarse que nadie sabía que era hombre se relajó un poco y se llenó de paciencia por complacer al odioso rubio sin intentar matarlo a golpes, el rubio se paseó por todos lados comprando trajes zapatos para él y para su acompañante, además de otros pequeños lujos y un par de trajes especiales para usarlos con su parejita, Sasuke casi lo mata cuando entraron a una tienda de artículos para adultos, por unos trajecitos de enfermera y policía, lubricante y otras cosillas, juró que se los pondría todos al rubio y le haría pasar por una vergüenza peor de la que él estaba sufriendo

El rubio en cambio estaba feliz y rebosante después de todo tenía a su Sasuke caminando a su lado con un sonrojo digno de ver, incluso se imaginó como una pareja normal, "casi normal" aunque era imposible para él, cuando alguien se trataba de propasar con la frágil sirvienta, él la tomaba por la cintura besaba su mejilla y lo alejaba de esos ojos maliciosos

-No tienes que defenderme, dobe- decía mientras se soltaba

-Pero no me gusta la forma en que te hablaron-decía haciendo un puchero

-Es tu culpa por hacerme vestir así, además soy un hombre puedo patearles el trasero si se me acercan

-No hoy… quiero que te relajes un poco y disfruta

-Como si pudiera idiota

Pasearon, comieron y se celaron entre ambos, pues si bien Sasuke era objeto de miradas curiosas y lascivas, el rubio era acosado también y más cuando era tan amable con todos y sonreía como estúpido a las vendedoras que se derretían, Sasuke se estaba muriendo de celos, al ver a todas esas niñas tontas derretirse por el rubio, "Que le ven.. si es un dobe… aunque tiene ojos radiantes, su sonrisa dulce, un cuerpo de infarto" no se había fijado que el rubio era tan guapo o mejor dicho trataba de no hacerlo ya que temía enamorarse más de lo que ya estaba, pero jamás de los jamaces lo admitiría, él no quería someterse ante nadie, había sufrido mucho como para volver a hacerlo, tenía miedo de aferrarse a alguien, y ahí estaba en sus pensamientos cuando en la cafetería en la que estaban se le acerca la camarera "niña idiota de grandes bubis" pensaba aunque no mostrara su molestia con su rostro siempre impasible, se moría de celos!, más cuando la chica le sonrió coquetamente "ofrecida" y se tropezó accidentalmente cayendo en el regazo del rubio "perra aléjate de él" pensaba y apretaba sus puños debajo de la mesa

-Lo siento-decía la chica aunque no lo sentía para nada,

-No te preocupes ¿estás bien?-como demonios pregunta si está bien pensaba el azabache, si está claro que se está lanzando idiota!

-Si, lo siento de nuevo- y pego sus pechos en el pecho del rubio "la mataré" pensaba el otro

-Ten más cuidado, podrías estar sobre esforzándote en el trabajo, debes cuidar tu salud- y ahí estaba la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba, ¡maldita amabilidad!

-Sería bueno que visitara un médico señorita, no es bueno que se caiga encima de los clientes y los plaste con sus pechos-dijo con la voz más suave que pudo pero a su vez audible, el azabache ya no aguantaba necesitaba atacar a la chica

-No seas tan desagradable con la joven- dijo el rubio

-Yo esto, lo lamento- y la chica enfurecida por el insulto se fue

-No es bueno que le des alas a esa tipa-

-Solo estaba siendo amable

-Si claro- dijo el azabache levantándose –nos vamos… me cansé de este ridículo

-Pero si aún no comemos el postre- reclamó el rubio- oye soy tu jefe- le dijo amenazante

-ya fue bastante humillación nos vamos- le dijo el azabache acercándose al oído del rubio y jalándole de la corbata-estoy ansioso-dijo besándolo en la mejilla

Solo eso basto para que Naruto entendiera la indirecta y saliesen de ahí rumbo a la dichosa y lujosa casa, en el camino a pesar de que el rubio quiso platicar el azabache no respondió, el silencio los engancho durante todo el trayecto, al llegar a dicho lugar el azabache se bajó del auto y se adelanto

-Sasuke espera… que tienes, no te enojes la pasamos bien no?

-Si claro- fue lo único que dijo y entro a la casa

-Oye tranquilo, espera

El rubio solo alcanzo a cerrar la puerta cuando se vio aprisionado contra la misma, Sasuke lo estaba besando desesperadamente colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello, A Sasuke le importo un carajo todo, quería al rubio y todas esas miraditas lo llenaron de celos, el rubio era solo suyo pensaba mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos rubios y trataba de explorar todo a su paso

-Sasuke… que tienes?-logro decir después del fogoso beso del cual se separó un instante para ser atacado inmediatamente, era raro ver a un Sasuke tan desesperado, generalmente cuando era el pasivo era difícil manejarlo y hacerlo entrar en ambiente, pero ahora lo estaba atacando y se sentía espléndido, sus lenguas se rozaban explorando cada parte de sus bocas con desesperación, el rubio lo pego más a él jugando un poco con los detalles del vestido, diablos estaba calentándose rápidamente, necesitaba más contacto, empezó a jugar con los flecos de la faldita, masajeaba descaradamente el trasero del azabache provocando que este se encendiera más

Las respiraciones entrecortadas, el sonido que producían al terminar el beso y recuperar un poco de aire, los suspiros mal disimulados del azabache y las risitas maliciosas del rubio se escuchaban, el rubio empezó a introducir sus manos debajo del vestido buscando la sensible piel del azabache, encontrando la rosada entrada de su amante "lotería" pensó mientras masajeaba dicha parte causando escalofríos a su amante, "es un juego de dos" pensó Sasuke a la vez que empezaba a atacar el cuello del otro

Cuando Naruto metió un dedo en aquella deliciosa entrada para prepararlo sentía una agradable opresión, al mismo tiempo su amante comenzó a frotarse contra el haciendo que sus erecciones friccionaran con su ropa, otro dedo acompañó al primero, el pasivo estaba empezando a perder la cordura, no quería dejarse llevar tan pronto así que se enfocó en desabrochar la camisa del contrario mientras seguía besándolo con pasión, el rubio estaba fascinado mirando el sonrojo de su acompañante y escuchando los suspiros queditos que trataba de ocultar, había sido buena idea obligarlo a vestirse así, decidido a torturarlo un poquito más empezó a hacer tijeras dentro del cuerpo del otro causando un respingo en el azabache y una corriente eléctrica cruzar su espina, sin delicadeza agregó un tercer dedo y simular penetraciones, su erección empezaba a dolerle a causa de la prisión en la que estaba, de repente el de ojos negros le obligó a quitar la mano y terminar con su tortura

-Sasuke…-gruñó por el acto-lo estabas disfrutando o no?, porqué …- hasta ahí quedó el reclamo

-Silencio-ordenó y le dio un simple beso-se pondrá mejor-declaró

Antes de que el rubio empezara a protestar sus manos viajaron hasta el pantalón del blondo masajeando su parte más sensible, desabrochando dicha prenda, liberando su dolora erección, Sasuke descendió quedando de rodillas frente a tan tentador manjar y ni corto ni perezoso beso la punta mientras sus dedos acariciaban toda la extensión, el rubio no se lo creía era la primera vez que el azabache condenado a pasivo hacía eso de repente, generalmente le gustaba una sesión acalorada pero solamente en la habitación y con las cortinas impidiendo el paso de la luz pero ahora no solo la había un radiante sol entrando por la ventana sino que estaban en la mismísima puerta nada más, no sabía que es lo que le ocurría a su compañero y poco le importó, el otro le estaba haciendo una exquisita felación y él podía verlo claramente, tres meses sin sexo estaban siendo bien pagados, el azabache lamia, besaba, mordía despacito el falo mientras su otra mano masajeaba los testículos ya duros por tanta excitación, el rubio solo podía respirar agitadamente mientras sus manos acariciaban los cabellos de su amante, disfrutaba de aquella atención y dio un ronco gruñido cuando sintió que el otro comenzaba a meterse todo a la boca, subía y bajaba despacio torturándolo se detenía y succionaba la punta, repitiendo otra y otra vez, ya no aguantaba necesitaba más así que no dudo en agarrar con fuerza esos cabellos y marcar un ritmo más apresurado, hasta correrse en la boca descarada del bastardo soltando un gemido gutural, cuando bajo la vista por primera vez vio claramente como el otro tragaba la semilla y un poco resbalaba por la boca la misma que era recogida por los dedos del azabache que lo miraba con las mejillas rojas y jadeante, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo el azabache empezó a lamer sus propios dedos de manera lasciva eso era demasiado para el rubio sentía que comenzaba a encenderse de nuevo, necesitaba tomarlo de inmediato!, cuando se iba a agachar para estar a su altura el otro se levantó de inmediatamente alejándose un poco de él

-Impaciente?-preguntó el azabache sonriéndole un poco

-Demonios… no bromees

-No lo hago

-Entonces te tomaré ahora mismo

-Espera un poco… que el juego previo es divertido-decía mientras se levantaba un poco la falda ante la atónita mirada del blondo

-Te ayudaré con esa erección tuya- dijo y dejo caer sus pantalones al piso, los lanzo a un lado y se acercaba con mirada lasciva llena de deseo

-Alto-ordenó el otro-mira lo que me obligaste a usar-regañó mientras mostraba esas braguitas de color blanco que aprisionaban su pulsante miembro mojadas por el líquido preseminal que de el desprendía

-Te queda bien-dijo

-Sabes lo incómodo que es-decía tirando un poco del elástico de dicha prenda-creo que ya no será necesario conservarla-el otro no entendía hasta que el azabache se la deslizaba por las piernas mientras el vestido volvía a su posición original cubriendo sus partes íntimas cuando se la saco se la arrojó al blondo a la cara, este la tomo en su mano sintiendo cuan húmeda estaba, su erección estaba ahí de nuevo-Hazte cargo de tus acciones- dijo el azabache en un tono de súplica, él estaba en su límite, sentía como sus piernas temblaban y deseaba que lo poseyeran de inmediato

-Claro-dijo el blondo

El rubio se acercó unos pasos cuando el azabache se alejó dándole la espalda dirigiéndose a la sala cerca de los sillones

-Espera no estoy para juegos

-Tan desesperado como siempre-dijo deteniendo su "escape"-entonces- giró un poco su cabeza y se relamió los labios

El rubio ya no aguantaba esta escena era demasiado miro como el azabache aun dándole la espalda se arrodillo en el piso y se puso en cuatro separando sus piernas

-Sasuke-gruño el otro acercándose rápidamente

-Naruto, entra ya!- le dijo casi suplicando, levantando un poco su falda para mostrar su entrada, el rubio se acercó agachándose mientras acariciaba sus nalgas, el otro solo gemía bajito cuando intentó meter sus dedos nuevamente para dilatarlo un poco más ya que lo anterior solo era un juego y no quería hacerle daño el azabache, este le gritó-Para… te dije que entraras ya

-No quiero hacerte daño

-No me importa, hazlo ya!

-Después no te quejes

No protestó ya que ambos deseaban fundirse inmediatamente, el blondo separó un poco las nalgas del azabache jugó un poco rozando su pene con la entrada mientras el otro movía las caderas y gemía entonces entro de una sola estocada sintiendo como las paredes del ojinegro lo apresaban dolorosamente pero a la vez tan placentero, el otro solo dejo escapar un grito de dolor al verse inundado de la palpitante erección, se corrió al mismo tiempo, eso había sido doloroso pero también había llevado su mente a la luna, se había corrido deliciosamente y sus brazos colapsaron, el rubio solo lo ayudaba a mantener sus caderas arriba junto con el

-Estas bien?- preguntó dudoso, sin moverse hasta asegurarse que el otro disfrutara al igual que él

-si… solo… Muévete-apenas y podía hablar solo quería sentir ese dolor que llegaba a darle placer, placer de ser marcado, placer de sentirse poseído solo por el rubio y saber que era solo suyo por el momento

Empezaron las embestidas suaves, lentas, las pieles chocar, los gemidos de parte de ambos inundaban aquel lugar volviendo la atmósfera más excitante aún, ambos estaban en un mundo de placer indescriptible, cuando las embestidas se volvieron profundas llegaron a aquel punto que volvió loco al azabache y sin importarle ya nada no se reprimió y gimió fuerte pidiendo por más, el rubio se inclinó para besar la nuca de su amante, bajo sus manos para acariciar los pezones del otro encima de la ropa causando que el azabache se arqueara más, su otra mano agarraba la cadera para tener una mejor accesibilidad, presionar más entrar más profundo, las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, el azabache solo podía gemir incluso su saliva estaba escapándose de las comisuras de sus finos labios, el rubio lo giró para besarlo, hacer contacto visual, al otro no le importó el pequeño dolor que este acto le causaba, quería más mucho más arañaba el piso buscando un soporte "más fuerte" pidió y el rubio le hizo caso al mismo tiempo que empezaba a masturbar a su acompañante ya que llegaría al climax pronto, el azabache se negó "Solo… concéntrate… en penetrarme duro" gritó mientras él mismo se masturbaba, el blondo tomo con sus dos manos las caderas y empezó a entrar más profundo si era posible en un momento sus mentes se nublaron el azabache se corrió apretando sus paredes a lo que el rubio no soportó y lleno el interior de su amante, acabaron al mismo tiempo con un grito y se desplomaron en el piso tratando de regular la respiración había sido una experiencia muy excitante para ambos

Tardaron un poco en recuperarse, tiempo en el cual el blondo jamás abandonó el interior de su amante, recostados en el piso sin decir ni una palabra, el blondo se preguntaba por que? De las acciones del otro así que decidió interrumpir aquel momento

-Sasuke - susurró en el oído del otro-podrías expli…

-Quítate… estás pesado-interrumpió el azabache, moviéndose un poco

-lo siento-el blondo salió despacio, mientras el azabache soltaba un pequeño suspiro-tengo curiosidad, vas a responderme-dijo sentándose a un lado y esperando que el otro se sentara de igual manera

-no tengo por qué responder-le dijo simplemente sin mirarlo directamente

-acaso olvidaste… que solo por hoy soy tu dueño?-el otro solo chasqueo su lengua-quiero respuestas-exigió

-…los-susurró tan bajo que el blondo no lo escucho

-no pude escucharte- el azabache solo fruncía el ceño e intentaba calmarse-dime porque actuaste de esta forma

-acaso no te gustó?-trataba de desviar el tema

-gustarme?... ME ENCANTÓ!-exclamo el otro sonriéndole

-entonces solo cállate-el azabache como pudo se levantó, seguido del rubio que no se quedaría sin las dichosas palabras del otro, tenía dudas y el pacto le daba derecho a que el otro las respondiera- ahh- suspiró el azabache mientras se tensaba un poco, sintiendo como el semen resbalaba por sus piernas

-una agradable vista-se burló el otro hasta que se dio cuenta que no solo era su propia esencia la que se mostraba, sino también un hilillo de sangre lo acompañaba, se alarmó ante eso y tomo un poco con sus dedos

-que haces- se sorprendió el azabache al sentir los fríos dedos recorrer sus piernas, y se alejó haciendo una mueca de dolor

-yo… lo lamento te hice daño-dijo al ver el estado del otro

-no tienes que disculparte, fui yo quien lo quiso así-intentó escapar hacia la cocina pero la ano del rubio lo detuvo

-dime porque-dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos-sé sincero, dilo-ordenó

-quieres saber porque!-el otro ya no aguantaba esa mirada, su calma se fue por el caño y soltó toda su frustración-porque esa niña se te acercaba!-dijo mientras el otro solo mostraba una confusión, en verdad odiaba la maldita estupidez del otro

-solo por eso?

-solo… solo?-le gritó-no solo por eso, por todo, cada tienda que nos recibía había niñas idiotas que querían tu atención, miraditas por aquí y por allá-el azabache estaba descontrolado, estaba furioso y el blondo no se la creía, aquel ser inmutable perdía el control-y no solo mujeres otros hombres también

-lo mismo va para ti no

-es porque me obligaste a vestir así-un tic empezaba a asecharlo

-pero

-Pero nada… tu les respondías… les sonreías, eres idiota!, cómo pudiste hacer eso, me daban ganas de matarlas a todas, incluso la camarera se te ofreció claramente y tu tan bobo preocupándote por ella, maldita sea-dijo tirando lo primero que se encontró a su paso

-Nunca te había visto así

-SON CELOS! Maldición-ahora todo estaba perdido, se lo había dicho, perdió la razón el azabache se quedó estático un momento, al procesar lo que dijo

-celos de mi?-el blondo no se lo cría la emoción no embargaba, el azabache estaba celoso, era un sueño, la primera luz de esperanza que tenía en estos años

-yo no-el otro trataba de zafarse de aquella conversación, un momento de ira le arruinó

-Sasuke-el otro no le dio oportunidad de irse, estaba feliz, enseguida lo aprisionó en sus brazos- no tienes que estar celoso, yo solo tengo ojos para ti-el corazón del azabache tembló ante esa declaración

-No te creo Naruto-dijo aferrándose al blondo

-Sasuke-el blondo tenía esperanzas, al diablo todo se iba arriesgar-Yo… yo te…

-No lo digas-grito el otro separándose, esas palabras lo lastimaban, tenía miedo de oírlas

-Necesito decirlas

-Si lo dices… me marcharé-amenazó

-No tengo ni un poco de esperanza, acaso no puedes reconsiderar tu vida e incluirme

-más te vale no seguir con eso- se alejó pero el rubio tomó su mano y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos- mírame-ordenó, el azabache se perdió en ellos, la sinceridad que desprendían era sofocante, quería escaparse-YO TE AMO-lo arriesgaría todo, ya no había marcha atrás

-lo ARRUINASTE!-el azabache lo amaba también pero no lo admitiría, apartó la mirada e intento zafarse mientras el corazón del blondo se rompía en pedazos- te lo advertí muchas veces

-Intenta corresponderme

-no lo haré, te lo advertí… el día en que te enamoraras de mí y me dijeras eso… yo desaparecería

-"eso" … como puedes decir eso… bastardo, acaso no tienes corazón?

-no lo tengo, esto era solo diversión, maldita sea, lo arruinaste, olvídate de nuestros encuentros y demás, solo suéltame, me largo- intentaba escapar, pero al ver las lágrimas en los ojos azules se quedó estático

-solo un juego?-estaba mal todo estaba mal, algo se rompió en el rubio tal vez su cordura-es así como es

-si-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al azabache, pensó que lo dejaría ir y todo acabaría

-entonces, te irás y nunca regresarás-

-esta será la última vez que me veas

-ya veo- el rubio seco sus lágrimas con rabia pero no lo soltó, si esa era la última vez por lo menos lo marcaría de tal forma que el bastardo no lo olvidara-si es así-dijo tirando de él

-qué demonios, suéltame-el azabache era arrastrado escaleras arriba, al dormitorio

-si es la última vez, entonces… por lo menos disfrutaré de tu cuerpo hasta cansarme

-jódete-le gritó pero nada pudo hacer, cuando por fin lo liberó se encontraba recostado en esa cama testigo de cada noche de pasión desde hace varios años

-lo haremos hasta que me canse y luego podrás irte-el azabache vio el dolor en los ojos azules

-está bien- fue lo único que dijo porque él también quería guardar un recuerdo al menos

-no te preocupes seré gentil, haré que lo disfrutes también

El rubio estaba dolido, lo tomo con cariño, caricias, besos, todo para sentir un poco de consuelo, no le quitó la ropa ya que quería guardarse eso en la memoria, el día que fue rechazado, le hizo el amor mientras le susurraba que lo amaba, el azabache solo se dejó hacer, respondiendo a cada caricia, dejándose llevar por el placer y el hecho de que sería la última vez, es ahí cuando llegamos al principio del relato, si él había perdido una apuesta, pero perdió algo más

-en realidad me dejarás, es que acaso no me amas aunque sea un poco-dijo el rubio después de recuperarse del climax recién vivido, el azabache no respondió, el silencio duró unos minutos-ya veo

-Y estas satisfecho?-le preguntó el otro, mirando hacia otro lado

-te mueres de ganas de marcharte lo más pronto posible verdad?-sonrió sin ganas el blondo, mientras el azabache permanecía en silencio-aun no

-como que

-aun no me canso, lo haremos de nuevo, simplemente que ahora podré quitarte este lindo vestidito-dijo mientras el otro le miraba con reproche-me guardaré en mi memoria la imagen de tu cuerpo

-Naruto- intento parar con esto, ambos estaban sufriendo

-Tengo una última petición-el azabache lo miró con extrañeza-di que me amas, aunque sea una mentira, solo quiero escucharlo una vez

-No

-solo una vez-dijo suplicante mirándolo con ternura, lo cual acabo convenciendo al azabache

-Yo… te amo- el blondo sonrió melancólico

-jamás te volveré a ver?

-nunca

-entiendo

Luego de esos simplemente se dedicó a desvestirlo, besarlo, entregarle todo con una leve esperanza de que se quedara a su lado, grabó cada parte de su cuerpo en su mente y el azabache correspondió a todo después de todo Sasuke estaba enamorado del blondo pero se juró a sí mismo no involucrarse con nadie ya que eran tantos los errores en su vida que no habría perdón para sí mismo, amaba al rubio y por eso necesitaba irse porque tenía miedo de ser traicionado o peor aún que él se viera obligado a traicionarlo, a quien engañaba?, él lo amaba pero tenía miedo, Vivian en mundos distintos, no perjudicaría el buen nombre del rubio asociándolo con la escoria en la cual él se había convertido

Esa noche se amaron hasta quedar exhaustos, abrazados, dándose un cálido beso, el último que se darían

La mañana llegó y el rubio se vio solo en aquella cama y seguramente nadie había en esa casa, el rubio lloró amargamente, creyó por un momento ser correspondido pero no fue así

En otro lugar cerca de una estación otro azabache fumaba un cigarrillo dejando escapar un par de lágrimas traicioneras sufriendo porque en el fondo era un cobarde, despertó temprano y huyó de lo que sería una despedida dolorosa

-TE AMO- susurraron al mismo tiempo y solo el viento fue testigo de aquella declaración

Un par de idiotas que esperaban jamás volver a verse y revivir aquel dolor.

Fin.


End file.
